


Внутренняя богиня

by iscalox



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Hindu Mythology
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian is for some reason convinced that Anastasia has murdered his lawyer. But why and what does the goddess have to do with it?</p>
<p>Кто-то убивает людей, но ведь это не Анастейша? И причем тут внутренняя богиня?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внутренняя богиня

— Это уже не игра, это пытка! — я возмущена и испугана. Сегодня Кристиан какой-то не такой — с самой нашей встречи в кафе он кажется слишком серьезным, даже мрачным. Поначалу меня это не слишком смущает — я привыкла к его резким перепадам настроения. Просто он не в духе, только и всего, думаю я. Чтобы уравновесить картину, я весь день радостно болтаю. А потом мы идем в его комнату боли и тут я понимаю, что все серьезнее, чем мне казалось.

Кристиан приковывает меня наручниками, связывает ноги, а затем достает плеть. Обычно он осторожен, но сегодня словно сорвался с цепи — первые несколько ударов доставляют мне удовольствие, но плеть бьет все сильней и сильней, и вскоре я ору от боли.

— Мне больно! Прекрати сейчас же! Я же сказала стоп-слово! — кричу я.

— Вжих, — свистит плеть, опускаясь мне на живот и оставляя красный горящий след. — Вжих, — и по моим плечам течет кровь, — вжих, — и ноги сводит от боли.

— Да хватит же! — плачу я, и Кристиан наконец-то останавливается. Он смотрит мне в глаза и опускает плеть. — Я прекращу, если ты все мне расскажешь, — говорит он. 

— Что ты хочешь узнать? — спрашиваю я сквозь рыдания. 

— А ты не догадываешься? 

— Нет. — Он что, решил поиграть в допрос с пристрастием? Мне это не нравится, моему подсознанию это не нравится, а внутренняя богиня возмущенно замерла.

— Хорошо, я подскажу. Мой адвокат, Анастейша. Куда делся мой адвокат?

Я удивленно смотрю на Кристиана. Вот уж чего я точно не ожидала, так это вопроса про адвоката. Тот приходил ко мне три дня назад — после того, как полиция выдвинула против меня абсурдное обвинение в убийствах, Кристиан прислал маленького старичка с цепким взглядом. Мы поговорили — не могу сказать, что беседа доставила мне удовольствие, потому что адвокат, мистер Эванс, задавал те же вопросы, что и полиция: где я была во время убийств, что делала, кто может подтвердить мое алиби. Но я честно ответила, и он ушел. Больше мы не встречались, хотя он и обещал позвонить. 

— Адвокат? Я не видела его со среды, — говорю я. — А теперь, может, отпустишь меня? Мне больно, Кристиан! У меня идет кровь! Мне нужна аптечка, а еще лучше — врач!

— Я бы поверил тебе, — говорит Кристиан, — если бы не маленькое «но». Вчера я не смог до него дозвониться и пошел к нему домой. И знаешь, что я там обнаружил?

Я испуганно качаю головой. Внутренняя богиня сжимается и старается исчезнуть. Кажется, в эту минуту она всецело за внутренний атеизм.

— Труп, вот что, Анастейша! Мистер Эванс был мертв — кто-то сделал из него кровавое месиво, как и из остальных. 

— О боже! — нервно сглатываю я. — Но… но я не видела его…

— Никто, кроме тебя, не знал, что я его пригласил. — говорит Кристиан. — До этого я верил, что все это — совпадения. И то, что у тебя нет алиби, и то, что тебя видели на месте убийства одного из мужчин. Но адвокат, Анастейша! Адвокат! 

— Я не виновата, верь мне! — говорю я, и смотрю на него сквозь слезы. 

— А знаешь, что, — продолжает Кристиан. — Я бы все равно тебе поверил. Я убедил бы и себя, и других, что все это случайность или что тебя подставили. Но у мистера Эванса дома повсюду скрытые камеры. Я достал запись. 

Моя внутренняя богиня испуганно ойкает. 

— И что на ней? — спрашиваю я.

Только теперь я замечаю, что сегодня в красной комнате появилось кое-что новенькое — маленький столик и ноутбук на нем. Кристиан поворачивается к нему и включает запись.

— Полиция ничего не знает, — говорит он. — Я нашел запись раньше них. Но теперь, увидев, что произошло, я вовсе не уверен, что смогу и дальше скрывать все от властей.

Он делает шаг в сторону и жестом приглашает меня посмотреть. Я напряженно вглядываюсь в экран, а моя внутренняя богиня нервно мнется.

Кажется, я сошла с ума. Или же Кристиан нашел кого-то, кто смог искусно подделать запись, — но только вот зачем Кристиану так поступать? 

В нецветном и полном помех кабинете мистера Эванса пусто. Затем открывается дверь и входим мы — я и мистер Эванс. Но ведь меня там не было! Я лихорадочно вспоминаю тот день: вначале я пошла в магазин, затем читала книгу в кафе, а вот после? Я помню звонок Кристиана, но это было уже вечером. Что же я делала днем? 

Моя внутренняя богиня прячется в самом темном углу подсознания. Ей все это не нравится, очень не нравится. Мне тоже, но я вдруг понимаю, что богиня уже давно ведет себя подозрительно — каждый раз, когда речь заходит об убийствах, богиня старается затаиться, будто ее вовсе нет.

— Ты что-то об этом знаешь? — спрашиваю я вслух.

— Теперь да, я ведь посмотрел запись, — говорит Кристиан.

— Я не тебе! — отвечаю я. Раньше я никогда не пыталась говорить с богиней напрямую — я даже не знаю, возможно ли это. Но я должна попытаться. — Отвечай мне, что ты обо всем этом знаешь?

И богиня говорит со мной:  
— Я — черная мать, я — разрушительница времени. — Она выходит из темноты бессознательного, и я вижу ее так четко, как никогда раньше. А ее слова так знакомы, будто я уже не раз произносила их сама.

— Не отвлекайся, смотри! — угрожающе взмахивает плетью Кристиан и возвращает меня в реальный мир.

Я поднимаю глаза на экран. Я отвлеклась всего на несколько секунд, но за это время все изменилось. Теперь кабинет выглядит так, будто по нему пронесся ураган. Черно-белый мистер Эванс лежит на полу, а черно-белая я застыла, поставив ему на поясницу одну ногу — будто охотник с добычей. Затем я на записи поднимаю глаза и встречаю свой собственный взгляд.

— Я — освободительница, я — защитница тех, кто знает меня, — говорят богиня внутри меня и я на записи одновременно. 

— О чем ты? — спрашивает Кристиан, и я понимаю, что произнесла это вслух.

— Что все это значит? — спрашиваю я, начиная по-настоящему паниковать. До этого, несмотря на ужас происходящего, все казалось фальшивым, будто сцена из дурного дешевого фильма. Но сейчас, когда мои губы сами по себе произносят странные слова, я вдруг осознаю, что происходящее — реально.

— Я — мать времени, от уз желания освободительница, — продолжаем мы трое одним голосом.

На экране я танцую. Звука нет, но я уверена, что играет Нина Хаген. Моя внутренняя богиня переминается с ноги на ногу, готовая присоединиться к танцу.

— Нет, так не пойдет, — говорит Кристиан. — Ты ответишь на мои вопросы! Не меняй тему, это важно, Анастейша!

Он снова поднимает плеть, и это возмущает богиню. Ей надоело сидеть тихо и притворяться. Секунда, и все меняется. Я вдруг свободна от пут, но больше себя не контролирую — мое тело полно богиней, и она решает, что мы будем делать.

— Kali Durge, namo namah, — поет Нина Хаген. Теперь я прекрасно ее слышу. Кажется, и Кристиан тоже, потому что он отступает и удивленно оглядывается, ища источник звука.

Я на экране танцую, богиня в красной комнате танцует мной. Ее тело извивается, ноги с силой бьют по полу, а руки поднимаются вверх в изломанных жестах.

— Jai! Mata Kali, Jai! Mata Durge! — подпевает она.

Кристиан падает на пол в брызгах крови, богиня поднимает в одной руке плеть, а во второй — обитые красным мехом наручники. Она наступает на Кристиана и танцует, танцует, танцует, выпучив мои глаза и высунув мой язык. Под ее ногами хрустят кости и хлюпает кровь. Теперь богиня — это я, а я — богиня, и только где-то далеко внутри кричит от ужаса внутренняя Анастейша.


End file.
